Young Together:Forever Together: (Rupphire)
by XxDarXxDarxX
Summary: How Ruby and sapphire came to be
1. Let there be two

It was a normal day in the orphanage, children of all different shapes and sizes came in. Some children were found laying in small boxes on the side of buildings...alone with nothing but a small blanket to keep warm from their previous parents. Some children were housed, but sadly the ones in which they were living with have either passed away or couldn't take care of them. Children came in at almost one or two every few weeks, children were taken in by loving homes almost rarely...its sad but true. But the orphanage that they are housed in is a fair one indeed, the children loved the place. The workers there were sweet and careful with the kids. The orphanage its self was about three or four stories large, each story has well over 200 rooms. The children there aren't rowdy, 'tis they know their manners and privileges.

Today, though, the rooms and halls of the place became quiet. The children would stay in their assigned rooms and read or just sit there and wait until someone with a heart and soul would come in and take them into loving and warm arms. For today they were expecting a couple new young children to come in and they already had a room ready for the two to stay in together.

The doors of the orphanage slowly opened, a tall woman with light-peach short hair walked in with a 12 year old following slowly behind her, The woman that brought in the girl spoke silently in her ear then walked off. The young girl was beautiful, she had darker skin with even darker and cute freckles. She had light blue hair that had tiny un-noticeable streaks here and there of darker blue and some really light pink. (Like Shown in the cover of the book) her hair was long and covered her right eye. The eye that was uncovered was a stunning light blue color. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. She had her head lowered and there was tear stains going down her face.

A woman with large pink hair stood up from her front desk and walked up to the girl, the shorter girl didn't look up but she wiped the stains off with her long sleeve. The woman slowly put three fingers on the shorter girls chin and crouched down to her level.

"Don't you worry now, you will be safe here" The woman gave her a reassuring smile but the younger girl started to cry silently once more, the woman moved her hand to the girls cheek and wiped away the tears. "shhhhh don't cry." The child nodded slowly and used her visible eye to look into the woman's eyes. " My name is Rose Quartz, but you may just call me rose. Please, follow me" Rose stood up and held out her hand for the girl to take, she grasped her hand softly, interlocking hands and they walked through the quiet halls.

"...my name is Sapphire..." Sapphire spoke quietly, almost in a whisper as they slowly walked through the empty halls trying to fins her room. Rose smiled and nodded.

"what a beautiful name, Whats your last name sweetheart?" Rose asks sweetly, looking down to Sapphire.

"...i-i don't have one.." The young girl said, looking down at her feet while still in a whisper voice.

"Then why not give your self one?"

"...I can do that?" Rose nodded and gently squeezed Sapphires hand.

"What do you like the most, the thing that makes you most happy. Maybe you can make that thing your last name, let it show who you are and let that name give meaning." Rose had the sweetest smile on her face, Sapphire started to think silently to herself.

"snow...frost...ice...cold..." Rose listened to everything the young girl quietly said to herself " i think i like ice..." Sapphire said while still looking at her feet as she continued walking through the halls. Their steps echoed through out the quiet.

"...hmm..Ice..I like it" Rose said "...sapphire Ice" She tried and grinned " What a beautiful name"

Sapphire looked up at the woman and stopped walking, rose stopped and turned to her. "Whats wrong sweetie?" Sapphire ran up to rose and hugged her, tightly. Rose gasped and slowly hugged the girl back, smiling softly to herself.

Once they found the room, it was the very last one in the hall, rose told sapphire all she needed to know about the building and she told sapphire that there will be a time when someone will come in and check up on things , clean the room and speak with the child at least once a week. The pink woman walked out of the room, Sapphire was left in deep thought while sitting on her bed. She was playing with her hands and hung her feet off the edge of the light blue bed.

Memories were skidding through her head, memories of her family, memories of what happened a few weeks ago, memories of when all of her happiness faded...

 _Fire...fire everywhere...there was no where to escape, sapphire cant breathe. "MOM!" desperate yell after non stop desperate yell with no answer, surrounded with fire. "MOM!" Sapphires skin burns, fire is traveling towards her, its over...its all over...She crawls into the corner of her burning room and curls up in a ball in defeat. Tears stream down her face, sirens screaming from the outside, fire getting closer and closer, the door to sapphires bedroom bursts open, she is still crying into her knees. A man runs in with a yellow suit, running through the maze of fire. Spotting sapphire, he picks her up and she clings to his chest, screaming for her life and crying for the fire has burnt the palm of her right hand. He dodges the fire and runs towards the front door...the light shows to the outside, smoke everywhere, filling their lungs, until sapphires lungs couldn't take the smoke anymore. She passed out and went limp in his arms..._

Sapphire winced at the memory, a silent tear feared to form from her eye, she wiped it away and looked at her right palm. A large scar almost in the shape of a triangle has formed, she sighed and got off of the bed. Taking silent steps towards the door to exit. She put her right scarred palm on the handle and slowly opened the door, though when she did she was greeted by the woman, rose.

She looked up at rose and took a small step back and looked down at her feet. Rose let out a soft hum and smiled "Sapphire, may i come in sweetie?" Sapphire stepped to the side and let her in.

But it wasn't just rose who walked in, behind the woman was another girl. She was half an inch taller then Sapphire and had an afro like cut. Her hair was dark brown almost black and she had a red bandanna tied around it. She had dark brown almost red eyes and dark skin, but it was lighter then sapphires. She was wearing short maroon pants and a red and white shirt. She slowly looked over to sapphire and quickly looked away.

As they walked in Rose looked at sapphire " this is Ruby, Ruby burns. You two will be sharing a room together. Don't worry, almost everyone here shares a room with someone else, it wont be too bad since there are two beds in here." Rose smiled and stepped out of sapphires field of vision of 'Ruby'.

Ruby stepped forward in front of sapphire and slowly looked up, they meet gazes and she let a small smile twitch on her lips. She held out her hand, sapphire shook her hand, still expressionless. " My name is Sapphire...Ice."

"Well, i'm going to let you two girls go at it and get to know each other. I will be in my office if you will need me, it is in hall 13. If you have any trouble just use the speaker and talk to me, alright ladies?" Rose sweetly said with her hands clasped in front of her chest. The to nodded and rose waved goodbye, slowly closing the door behind her.

Ruby and sapphire just stood in front of each other, staring at each other until Ruby broke the painful silence "..i-i umm..." She looked over to a light red bed "...Is this one my bed?" She walked over to the bed and plopped down on it.

"I guess, mine is the blue one"

"So i take it your favorite color is blue?"

Sapphire sat on her bed and smiled and looked at her scarred hand " yes, any shade of blue really. And red is yours?" Ruby nodded and looked at Sapphire, she noticed sapphire was just staring at her hand.

"is something the matter?" Ruby got up off of her bed and walked over to sapphire. She let out a slight gasp when she saw the scar, sapphire hid her hand.

"i-i know its disgusting..." Sapphire turned away, now facing the wall.

"...actually...i think its pretty cool"

"Whats so cool about a scar?"

"...well...i have a square shaped one on my left hand" Ruby said smiling, she held out her left hand and sapphire turned to face Ruby.

Sapphire held out her right hand and put it out next to ruby's, she hummed " thats cool...how did you get yours?"

Ruby looked down, sapphire felt bad for asking " y-You don't have to answer-"

"No..no its fine.." She let out a soft sigh and sat down on sapphires bed, and looked at her left hand. She thought for a second and spoke.

 _It was dark, Ruby was walking home from school, late this time. She slowly creeped open the front door of her slightly large home. Her father, obviously drunk, greeted her. "Why are you late?" He asked with a hint of a growl. Ruby took a step back toward the door, her father stopped her by grabbing her arm "WHY WERE YOU FUCKING LATE?" He screamed, ruby tried to pull away . "Dad your hurting me!" She couldn't get out of his grasp. "You didn't tell the cops did you? if you did Your a dead kid" Ruby furiously shook her head and finally pulled her arm away. " You LAIR, you did tell them DIDN'T YOU?!" Ruby's back hit the door "NoNoNo! I didn't! Leave me alone!". Ruby's father exited the room and went to the kitchen, a tear threatened to spill from her eye as she watched his every move. She put her left palm on the door handle, slowly beginning to open it to escape him. But her father ran up to her and pulled on her shoulder, making her face him. He was holding a pocket knife. He picked up her left hand and impaled her hand with the knife. Ruby screamed "What did i tell you about getting home late? The countless punishments i do to you and you still don't listen" He whispered. Ruby pulled back her hand, it was bleeding profusely and she clasped her hand. Her father walked away and washed off the pocket knife,putting it back in his pocket. He walked over to ruby. "If you come back late again and i find out that you ratted me out, i will make sure i don't go so easy on you." She whispered intimidatingly, ruby growled with tears still going down her cheek and dripping off of her chin. Blood was running down her hand, she ran up to her room and washed other blood off of her hand, letting out small cries as the water painfully went down in the deep cut. The water didn't help though so she ran to her closet and opened up a first aid kit and wrapped her hand in white bandages. Blood seeped through , visibly, she was very used to this, but the feel of pain would never go away. She looked at her phone that was laying on her bed and reached for it, dialing 911 quickly, she locked her doors. Sirens could be heard outside her home, her father was banging on her bedroom door, police burst through the front door, gun shots...1...2...3...no more sound. Ruby went to the corner of her room and sat there, staring at the door. A few knocks of her door took place, she walked to her door and unlocked it, slowly opening it. Two police men looked down at her, they took her to the police car. She had no more family left, one man spoke "We have to take her to the orphanage..."_

Ruby finished, Sapphire sat there with a small tear in her eye. Ruby looked at her and chuckled. "awwww come on, don't cry sapph." Ruby scooted closer and sapphire sniffed, wiping the small tear out of her eye.

"I-i wasn't crying" Sapphire says and softly chuckles.

"Okay, sure" Ruby said. "Hey, is there a chance that i will be able to go outside?" Ruby tilted her head.

Sapphire looked up and nodded.

"..."

"..."

"Well were is it?" Ruby said.

"OH!oh, the place is the park. Its in the back of this place. Maybe if you ask rose she will let you go." Sapphire said kindly.

"Okay! Sounds fun. But...can you come with me? I dont want to be lonely there...plus your like the only person i know here other then that pink lady"

Sapphire chuckled and nodded "Sure."


	2. Years together

**.:3 years later:.**

It has been years now, they haven't been taken in by loving arms but none of them were Ruby and Sapphire were 15 years of age now and they have become very close friends by now. They technically never left each others side for any reason, they were inseparable.

"...Hey ruby?" Sapphire asked, at the moment both of them were sitting in their room on the floor in front of each other sitting Indian style, sapphire was looking down at her right hand.

"What is it, sapph?" Ruby asked, she was leaning against her bed with her arms behind her head.

"i-i umm..." Sapphire let out a soft sigh and thought for a second "...We are getting older, i'm afraid that if we dont get...adopted or taken in...will they send us away..separately..?I-i mean..i dont really want to leave you...your my only friend and if i loose you..." She trailed off, Ruby scooted closer and clasped their hands together.

"h-hey...I wont let them separate us, if they do..then i will keep in touch or try to find you with every opportunity i get..okay? Plus, you will always have the necklace to remember..." Ruby said, softness filled her voice as sapphire looked down at the red half-heart necklace that Ruby gave her on her birthday. Ruby had a matching Blue half-heart one as well strapped to her neck.

Sapphire nodded and looked up, they met gazes, and sapphire had tears that threatened to escape her visible eye, her other eye that Ruby has yet to see, doesn't ever have tears come out. Yea, ruby has really wanted to uncover that eye but she was afraid that it would bee too personal for sapphire to let her do that.

"...Hey sapph?"

"...hmm?" Sapphire said, still looking into ruby's almost crimson eyes. Their hands were still clasped together but they weren't really thinking about that.

"...I want to ask you something..i-i mean, if its not too personal for you...you don-" Sapphire shushed her.

"Its okay, just ask me, i will answer the question..because i trust you"

"..o-okay...why do you always cover your right eye?" Ruby asked, slightly tilting her head.

"oh...that...promise you won't think differently of me if i tell you?" Sapphire asked nervously and Ruby nodded, sapphire sighed and pulled her hands away from ruby's hands gently, she clasped her own hands together on her lap. " Well...i was born blind in that eye, its white. I was okay with it at first but ever since 5th grade people began to bully me and call me a...a cyclops and they would constantly hurt and bully me just because i was different..." Sapphire looked down, ruby balled one hand into a fist and growled under her breath "...so i covered that eye and everything was fine after that i guess...thats when i started to get friends and become popular at my school because people forgot about my eye...but that was until..the fire...and when i ended up here i wanted to make sure no one saw my eye and bullied me.." Sapphire slowly looked up to see Ruby's face, Ruby was visibly mad and she was looking away. "..Ruby?" Sapphire asked.

"...i dont understand...why would they even try bullying someone like you...your perfect..." Ruby whispered to herself angerly, she looked at sapphire and softened her mood. "...c-can i see?" Ruby asked, scooting even closer, now their knees were slightly touching and Ruby leaned toward her. Sapphire nodded and looked down, Ruby reached for the blue bangs that were covering her right eye and slowly moved them out of the way, revealing a crystal white eye. "..wow..." Ruby whispered.

Sapphire felt self conscious and looked away, her bangs moved in place again, she scooted away and hugged her knees" i know its..hideous..." She said with her face in her knees. Ruby scooted closer and smiled.

"Sapphire, your eyes are beautiful." Ruby said quite softly, sapphire picked her head up slightly.

"r-really?"

"yea..." Ruby gently picked up sapphires chin and moved her bangs out of the way. "...see..beautiful" Ruby smiled and sapphire blushed. They both leaned in slowly..

Ruby kissed sapphire, softly though, she put a hand on the back of sapphires neck to get closer to her and sapphire wrapped her arms around ruby's neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds, not stopping for air. Ruby smiled into the kiss as sapphire giggled as well. Ruby could feel the blue girls breath on her lips, it was an incredible feeling. She has been waiting to kiss this girl for a really long time, like a few weeks after they meet for the first time and she wanted to savor this first kiss.

She leaned in closer against sapphire, the she remembered that they were in a room with an unlocked door. She gently broke away from the kiss, leaving a blushing mess of a sapphire. She stood up and went to the door, locking it before looking back at sapphire, letting a big grin stretch her lips. She walked over to sapphire and picked her up off the floor, bridal style, and placed her softly on the bed.

Sapphire giggled and Ruby kissed her cheek, neck and now uncovered blind eye. sapphire lay back on the bed and ruby was hovering over her, smiling down at her. She leaned down and kissed sapphire passionately, and sapphires legs were wrapped around ruby's waist. Ruby ran her fingers through the blue girls soft blue hair as they embraced and kissed..

At that moment, a soft knock hit the door of the room. Ruby slowly broke away and fixed her bandanna with a growl, she was surely frustrated. Sapphire sat up in the bad and fixed her bangs over her right eye. Ruby walked up to the door,unlocked the door, and slowly opened it.

It was Rose, she had a huge smile on her face and she was holding a few papers in her hands. Ruby stepped back and let her in.

"Guess what girls?" Rose said excitedly.

"What is it?" Sapphire and ruby said in unison , they looked at each other and smiled.

"You both are being taken in!" Rose said , they gasped, "Sapphire the Johnsens are taking you in and ruby a nice family named the Harris's are adopting you! You will be going home with them in 4 days, aren't you excited that you are finally getting adopted!"

"WHAT?!" Ruby and sapphire yelled together. Rose jumped.

"Is there something wrong?"

"YES!"


	3. Years Apart

They were taken away from each other 4 days later by their foster parents, ruby did put up a small fight because she wanted to stay with sapphire, tears did shed that day but they had no choice... Sapphire's foster mother was named Petra, though Petra didn't have a husband or boyfriend, she is a very independent and sweet woman. She was slightly petite and was probably about four inches taller then sapphire. Petra had red-orange gold hair and light skin as well.

Ruby was taken in by a man and a woman, her foster mother's name was Scarlet and her foster father's name was Damean , they were nice but she still wanted to go back with sapphire. Damean was a muscular man with a mostly stoic expression and personality. Scarlet was a hard working business woman with natural golden red hair and light skin. Yes, scarlet did know that Ruby liked girls and wanted nothing to do with men, but, Damean didn't really like it. He was homophobic which was really annoying for Ruby so she kept her distance from him.

By now, they have been separated for about 1 year and have lived with their new families. Sapphire lives somewhere in New York and ruby lives in Florida. They have been going to nice and quiet schools, and both 16 years old and in 12th grade. Sadly, though, they are in completely different schools with completely different people and friends, they keep thinking that they will never get to meet each other again, it may be over for their very VERY close (girl)friendship

Maybe

Just maybe

Fate has a something different in stock for them...


	4. Remembrance

It was Friday today and her foster mother, Petra, has something important to tell her.

Sapphire was sitting on her bed, texting her friends on her phone, when her mother knocked softly on her door. 'Come in' Sapphire said, she turned off her phone and looked at the door as it opened."Petra"

"yes, honey, i have to speak to you."

Sapphire nodded and sat on the edge of her sky blue bed and crossed her legs.

"I got accepted to a job in Florida.." Petra said, voice becoming more confident as sapphire watched her speak " ...its a really good opportunity for me but...that meas that we are going to have to move to Florida. I already found a nice house for us to live in" Sapphire shook her head.

"Are you serious? I just got settled in here and i have all these new friends, they are great, why are you taking me away..again?" Sapphire whispered.

"Its a wonderful job opportunity for me and you WILL accept that we are moving. Plus, i bet there are all these new and fun friends there waiting for you to meet them. Now, please start your packing, we are going to be packing up our stuff within the moving vehicle in a few days." Petra growled, she looked at sapphires expression and softened"honey... Florida is a beautiful state, you will love it there. Please cooperate with me here, okay?" Petra out a hand on sapphires cheek and kissed her forehead, sapphire looked down and nodded. Petra smiled and walked out of the room.

"...Dammit..." Sapphire whispered to herself and balled one of her fists.

 **.:one month later:.**

The new house was large, it was a brick two story house with a beautiful interior. Sapphire was beginning to like this house, well after they finally moved everything in, but she wasn't really excited for this new school.

It was morning...and the first day , for her, of her new school. She was definitely not looking forward to this.

Her alarm turned on from her bedside counter, she weakly reached over to it and gently tapped the top of it, it turned off and she pulled a pillow over her head.

"HONEY!" Petra yelled from down stairs " GET UP! YOU CAN'T BE LATE YOUR FIRST DAY"

Sapphire groaned and threw the pillow to the side. She slowly sat up in her bed, her hair was everywhere and hair was covering her face. She wiped her eyes and slowly got up from her bed. She walked to her bathroom and took a shower.

She got out about 25 minuets later, feeling refreshed, she blow dried her hair and brushed through it. Her hair was fluffy and long, she loved it, and she smiled at herself in the mirror.

She put on some eye makeup and finished with that, at the moment she was wearing short pajama shorts and a half tank top. She walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes, she decided on a white long sleeved tight and plain shirt and skinny jeans. She put on a white beanie as just for looks.

Sapphire walked down stairs, ate an apple, and kissed her mom goodbye.

Sapphire drove herself to her school, she drove in a white Lexus RC F that her foster mother spoiled her with after she turned 16. But she wasn't complaining. The car is her baby.

When sapphire made it to her school, it was quite large, she parked her car carefully and skillfully and walked out with her light blue backpack on. Her school was named Crystal high, a quite cheesy name, but she liked it.

She walked in the doors, it was very crowded, kids everywhere, and looked at her schedule. Her first class of the day was Mr. Universe, her music teacher. She made her way down the hall, people eyed her on the way, she could feel their eyes staring her down...everywhere..which was mostly men though. She was extremely uncomfortable because..well...she isn't in to men, she likes girls.

One guy even cat-called her, she groaned and walked faster to her class. By the time she did, though, she was a minuet or two late because of the fact that she has no idea where she is going. She fixed her bangs and made sure they were in place then walked through the classroom door, there were at least 50 music class students in the class room, they all stared at her. She shifted in her spot then a man with long dark brown hair walked up to her, he was the teacher, and he introduced himself then asked her to sit down where ever she wanted.

Kids began to move their backpacks off of empty chairs that were next to them in an attempt to get the beautiful blue girl to sit next to them, instead she just took an empty seat next to a tall girl with short dark blue hair. The girl smiled.

"My name is Lapis!" Lapis said excitedly " I'm sure we will be great friends, are you new here?"

Sapphire nodded and smiled "my name is sapphire and...i'm glad."

Sapphire paid attention to the teacher most of the time, she loved music in any form,really. Lapis would pat on her shoulder randomly and ask her questions about herself, it was sweet but slightly annoying.

The bell rang before she new it, she packed her bags and got up from her seat, random people would look at her and introduce them selves to her awkwardly, she didnt even know why but oh well.

She said her goodbye's to lapis and left to her next class, English, ohh goody goody how fun.

 **.:Magical time skip:.**

It was now the last period of the day, she has a gym class.

Sapphire walked to the locker rooms and walked over to the showers and changed over there where it isn't so crowded by other girls.

She changed into her Black and blue workout spandex shorts and a white tank top. She put her beautiful long blue hair up in a large pony tail and kept some of her bangs down to cover her one eye. When she was done she walked out with the others that were in the large gym class. There were boys and girls in her class, mostly buys, but there were some girls.

Sapphire and a lot of others were getting ready for the warm up mile, but sapphire wasn't nervous. She was the fastest person she new and she had A LOT of stamina. She could run the mile in 5-6 minuets flat.

Everyone was outside, all bunched up standing on the concrete. The gym coach, Mrs. Jense, blew the whistle and they all ran off. they ran in the same direction. They had to go around the football field 5 times, sapphire was sprinting. She was, of course, ahead of everyone. Well, she wasn't the only person who was ahead of everyone.

There was another girl too, she was running at the same speed as sapphire.

She looked awfully familiar but sapphire wasn't able to see her fully because she couldn't take her focus off of the concrete road that she was running on or she would fall on her face and ruin her beauty.

Sapphire was taking long strides, she was on her last lap and yes she was getting a little tired. That girl was still staying at the same pace as sapphire, they both had the same speed.

Sapphire was just about done when she dripped on a rock or something but she slammed on her side on the concrete, the other girl toppled over her and rolled a few feet away. Sapphire felt pain everywhere, she was hurting.

The other girl groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her head with her eyes closed hard. Sapphire slowly sat up with a groan as well, she looked down at her knees, yep, bleeding. ugh.

The other girl stood up and looked at sapphire before walking over to her and lending sapphire her left hand. Without looking at the girls hand, she reached out her right hand and took it. The girl hoisted her up and smiled, sapphires hair was slightly messed up, and when she turned to the girl without looking, it revealed her blind eye.

The girl took a step back and stared at sapphire.

realizing that her hair was out of place, sapphire blushed wildly and frantically fixed her bangs, she hid her face.

The girl stepped up to sapphire and took her hands. Sapphire looked up, confused.

"Sapphire?" The girl asked, sapphire remembered that voice, she could fully see what the girl looked like. her eyes widened.

"RUBY?!" She yelled, Ruby giggled and sapphire jumped up and hugged Ruby hard, clinging to her neck. Ruby Wrapped her arms around sapphire's waist.

"...i missed you so much sapph.." Ruby put her forehead on sapphire's forehead. She could see small tears form in sapphire's eyes and she kissed them away. Sapphire giggled and was about to lean in into a passionate kiss until...

"Hey, hey break it up you two!" the coach growled while sitting in her golf cart. Ruby and sapphire stepped away from each other, blushing. But ruby was smirking at the coach confidently. "Get back to the laps or i will make you do 5 more!"

Ruby and sapphire, now running side by side, went off to finish. The others were still at least 2 laps behind but they didn't care.

When they finished, gym was about over, they went to the locker rooms early before anyone else did, to change. Sapphire went to the showers and pulled off her tank top, revealing her sports bra, she was about to take off her shorts to put on her school outfit until Ruby hugged her from behind wrapped her arms around sapphire bare waist.

"...Ruby" Sapphire giggled.

"What? I cant hug my girlfriend?" Ruby said and kissed sapphire's cheek.

Sapphire blushed "...come on, i'm like half naked and i was just about to get ready"

"...mmm" Ruby hummed "...i like that your half naked"

"ruby!" Sapphire blushed deeply and laughed.

"A few more minuets.." Ruby hummed and rested her head on sapphires shoulder.


	5. Let there be no one but us

Ruby and sapphire exchanged numbers and left school that day. But the next school day was bound to be interesting.

Sapphire drove her beautiful car to school again, making her way to the front of the school she was greeted by a boy that blocked her way.

"Hey babe" He said, obviously checking sapphire out. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked, aggravated.

"The name's Jamie, your hot. You should hang with me, skip school" He said, stepping closer to the uncomfortable sapphire. "..come on blue, we could have so much fun" Sapphire, with a face of disgust, tried to walk past him but he walked in her way again.

"Please..leave me alone. I need to get to class"

"...come on, if you are with me, you could be popular like me and most importantly..." me moved closer to her face "...satisfied" He whispered with a large grin. Sapphire took a step back but he grabbed her arm, she tried to pull her arm out of her grasp.

"let go of me!"

He pulled her closer to him..

A strong force yanked Jamie back and on to the ground, it was Ruby. Ruby stepped in front of sapphire and stood over Jamie, scowling down at him while crossing her arms. She bent down and grabbed Jamie by his collar and held him up a few inches from the ground, she pulled him up to her face.

"Touch sapphire one more time and i wont go so fucking easy on you, twig" She growled in his face and threw him down once more. He scrambled to his feet and ran through the school.

Ruby looked behind herself to sapphire. She gently grabbed her small hands. " sapph, are you alright?" Ruby looks at where he grabbed her arm, there were a few scratches where she was grabbed by him, they weren't bleeding but they still hurt. "Sapph, i'm so sor-"

Sapphire shushed her and pulled her into soft and quick kiss " Don't be, thank you for saving me from that pervert. That was incredible.." Sapphire smiled, Ruby smiled and rested her forehead on sapphire's forehead.

The school bell rang and ruby smiled " I would do anything for you, you know that" She chuckled and they both held hands to go to their first class.

"Yea.." Sapphire said almost at a whisper and smiled as they walked through the halls.

~Magical time skip after school~

After school, Ruby wanted sapphire to meet her small gang of friends. So, sapphire called in and told her mom that she was going to stay with Ruby.

Ruby and sapphire, after school, walked behind the large school to meet up with ruby's friends. When they made it back there, Ruby was attacked by two people. But it was a playful attack, she was pinned to the grassy floor my a shorter Mexican girl with bleach blonde hair with brown tips. Another was a taller and bulkier white girl with bleach blonde-almost white long hair.

"What took you so long rubs?!" the shorter girl asked as she got off of ruby, ruby dusted herself off and stood up.

"Amethyst" She said , pointing to sapphire" this is my gi-"

Amethyst screamed happily and ran up to sapphire and grabbed her hands " She is so pretty! You scored the best one Rubs!" Sapphire blushed and giggles, ruby blushed and walked over to sapphire.

"Whoa, Ruby you got a girlfriend!" the taller and bulkier girl said.

"Jasper, this is sapphire"

"That's such a pretty name! Sapphire, nice to meet ya!" Amethyst said and pulled sapphire into a tight hug, picking up sapphire.

"nice..to..meet you too" Sapphire could barely get out as she was squeezed.

Jasper walked up to ruby and patted her back roughly " Nice job Rubs!"

"heh..yea.." Ruby said, smiling as she watched sapphire being hugged by Amethyst.

Amethyst finally let go of sapphire.

"SO.." Amethyst said plopping down on the grassy floor. " how did ya'll meet?"

Ruby and sapphire looked at each other

"Yea! Give us the juicy details!" Jasper said, plopping down next to amethyst with the face of determination.

Ruby and sapphire let out a soft sigh " That's a long story.." They said in unison.


	6. Melody to their ears

They have been together for about 9 years now,they are both 25 years old, well ever since they re met up at school. They were both out of school for good and readying them selves for their new lives.

Ruby and sapphire lived together, they weren't married, but they were still a extremely cute ass couple.

Sapphire was a music teacher, she taught over 200 kids a day in 10th grade. She directed bands and was easily the sweetest and calmest music teacher out there. Her attitude make the kids respect her more and listen to her every word. Which later on would effect their grade, in a good way, and their performance dramatically. Making Sapphire, or , an outstanding teacher in all.

Ruby works in the military, which makes her a strong and intelligent woman. Some said she would never survive the forces, but damn did she prove them wrong and rub it in their faces. The determination that that woman has is unbelievable and the strength that she withholds is outstanding. No man or woman really wants to mess with her, anyone who does is extremely stupid in everyone's opinion.

Even though she acts tough at work, when she goes home, she is just a big teddy bear. Sapphire knows her soft spots and to be honest, it is pretty freaking adorable.

It was about 5:00 PM and Sapphire was at home cooking dinner for her and Ruby. She was humming a soft melody that she has been teaching her music class for a few weeks by now in the process or cooking.

Little did she know, Ruby walked in the front door, quietly opening it and closing it trying not to catch sapphires attention, in which she succeeded. Ruby snuck through the living room and placed her military bags on the floor, she was in her uniform for her work.

Ruby peeked through the kitchen, she saw sapphire facing the stove stirring something that smells delicious in a pan. She could see the red half heart necklace that ruby have her when they were 12, they still had it and Ruby wore hers were ever she went no matter what.

Ruby creeped closer to sapphire then and hugged her from behind, wrapping her tough arms around sapphires slim waist , and she gave sapphire a soft kiss on the cheek.

"How was work?" Sapphire said as she stirred the food in the pan.

"Tough, but not so tough that i couldn't handle it" Ruby chuckled.

"Well, i hope your hungry because i'm making spaghetti" Sapphire declares.

"mmmm, i'm starving , i cant wait, your cooking is amazing" Ruby hummed and rested her chin on sapphires shoulder.

When their dinner was ready, sapphire made their plates and placed them on a glass table that was in the dining area in the kitchen. Ruby got their drinks, some wine, and sat down. Sapphire brought their plates and sat down across from ruby.

Ruby took a bits of her spaghetti and then looked down at the pockets of her uniform. Inside a pocket lay a small soft black flip box containing a golden ring with a pure ruby gem on it. She looked up to make sure sapphire hadn't notices, and surely enough, she hasn't.

Sapphire was taking small bites from her food and she looked up to see ruby staring at her, she tilted her head a little and placed her fork down. "Is there something wrong, ruby?"

"Just admiring your beauty" Ruby said, dreamily , leaning her head on two broad hands. Sapphire blushed and chuckled. Ruby smirked and stood up from her seat. Sapphire looked back up and watched as Ruby walked over to sapphire and stood next to her.

Sapphire moved her body to where she was now fully facing ruby, still sitting on the chair, ruby knelt down in one knee and held one of sapphires hands in hers.

"I love you ,Sapphire..." Ruby stated " And being able to be the one next to you through anything and everything was and still is amazing. Taking you to my parents was always hilarious, i know, but they love you. Coming home to you every day from work always makes my heart melt...seeing you smile and hearing your beautiful laugh, its music to my ears.I always want to celebrate your birthday, January 17th. I always want to spend our anniversary, every month on the 14th. I always want to see you every morning when i wake up. I always want to kiss your lips. Cuddle with you at home during cold winters and go to the beach with you on hot summers, i want to spend everyday of my life with you, for the very rest, until the end...So will you, Sapphire Ice Johnson..."

Ruby revealed a little box. And flipping open the lid, the white-gold colored ring and a beautiful red gem sat atop. She has been saving up just for this.

"Will you marry me?"

Sapphires lips quivered, unable to get the answer out. All the did was stare down the ring, she put a hand over her mouth.

She, in a slew or tears, nodded her head. Ruby really wanted to cry as well, but she held the tears back. She gently took the ring out of the small black box and grabbed sapphire's left hand.

Slowly, Ruby placed the jeweled ring on Sapphire's ring finger.

Perfect fit.

Sapphire pulled her into a passionate kiss, right after it happened.

Chaste.

Innocent.

Perfect.

Sapphire pulled away first, looking into ruby's eyes. It caused sapphire to laugh.

"There's my Laffy Saffy" Ruby said with a wide grin.

Lightly kissing the blue woman's lips, she said in the moment:

"Life Really Is Great"


End file.
